


Podfic: A Cat Named Cat

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pets, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spencer gets a cat and Derek really needs to get some sleep. (Or the one where Derek gets cock blocked by a cat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Cat Named Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cat Named Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357290) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?l4zitc0o0xdptmm)


End file.
